Flowers
by coolblue110
Summary: During a downpour, Kyouya remembers the mother he lost when he was only six.


"_Mommy, why do you look sad?" _

_A beautiful woman and her son, no older than six, sat by a window together, watching the sun slowly rise and awaken the world. The woman's black hair made a thick, curly curtain around her and the small boy. Her dark brown eyes were filled with tears that she wiped away. _

"_Mommy's just being silly, dearest," The woman smiled a caring smile down at her son, who snuggled closer to her, sighing and listening to her even heart beat. _

"_Mommy, stop lying," the little boy looked seriously up at his mother, his small features stern. _

"_Sweetie, I have something to tell you," The woman said, pressing her chin on top of the little boys soft hair. _

Kyouya Ootori entered the third music room with a small smirk playing on his lips. The rain was coming down harder then usual, and the rest of the students were in the auditorium awaiting instructions. He snuck away, savoring his moments alone, as he did not get many with the rest of the club running around.

Kyouya set down his brief case lightly, sitting down at one of the elegant tables, feeling the silk table cloth under his fingers. There was a burst of lightning, causing the room to light up a bright white. He chuckled, knowing that the dangerous weather outside was perfect for what he was planning on doing. Even he, Kyouya, needed time to collect his thoughts and reminisce upon the past.

"_Mommy won't be around much longer. I want you to look after Fuyumi, all right?" the woman spoke to her son in a soft voice, slowly stroking his hair. "It will soon only be Daddy, your brothers, Fuyumi, and you. Fuyumi will tuck you in every night when you go to sleep." _

"_But, mommy. Where are you going?" The tiny boy looked worriedly into his mother's face. He looked about to cry, his face contorted in grief. Even as a young boy, Kyouya was sharp to pick up on someone's emotions. _

"_Mommy is going to a lovely place where there are heaps of flowers and loads of sunshine for everyone," Kyouya's mother looked wistfully out of her bedroom window out over the acres of land her husband owned. _

"_I'm glad. You like flowers, and sunny place," Kyouya smiled and pressed his hand against the window pane, trying to visualize the place where his mother was going to. _

Kyouya took a seat on one of expensive chairs in the club room, unzipping his briefcase as he did so. Neat and tidy as always, Kyouya had no problem finding the picture he had hidden away, so that no one would find it and ask questions.

Kyouya smiled slightly as he gazed down at the picture in his hand. The woman in it was smiling and had two boys and a girl encircling her. She held a baby, no older than four weeks, in her arms. The day in the photo was the opposite of the one going on just then. The sun was shining bright, all of the flowers were in bloom, and everyone was smiling.

_Mother, we miss you, even if your name is not often spoken out loud. Father still keeps you picture on his desk, the only one there. Front and center, just as you always were. _Kyouya didn't often speak to his mother, for he could barley remember what her voice sounded like. It had been over ten years since she had passed, just like Haruhi's mother.

"_But remember, Kyouya, my baby, Mommy loves you. Please, remember that Mommy is smiling at you through the clouds, even on a stormy day," Kyouya's mother let the tears spill out onto her silent boys face, trying to suppress her sobs of grief. She did not want her youngest boy to see her sad, especially in these last few days. _

"_Mommy, you'll never cry again, and you'll be safe in the place full of flowers," Kyouya whispered these last words quietly, before allowing himself to be engulfed by his mothers strong, warm embrace. He savored the moment, trying to remember each detail._

_For even when he was a young boy, Kyouya was sharp. He knew that he would never be hugged by his mother again. _

Kyouya smiled sadly at the picture of his mother and siblings, and of baby him.

"Mom, the place you are better have billions of flowers. And I hope that you're never crying."

**A/N: I went to AnimeNEXT this weekend and all of a sudden was hit by this idea. I hope you guys like it! I just wanted something separate from the host club, something regarding his mother whom we never meet. (I'm not going to spoil volume 12 for you guys, even though it's something about Tamaki and his mother…."**


End file.
